As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may support virtualization, such that one or more virtual machines may concurrently operate on an information handling system. Each virtual machine may function as an independent information handling system with, for example, its own operating system and dedicated resources.
In addition, information handling systems may share resources among each other, such that resources local to one information handling system may be accessed by another information handling system, even if the systems are located remotely from each other. An information handling system may manage and control which resources are accessible by other systems and the restrictions, if any, placed on such access. When sharing resources, it may also be desirable to control access to the shared resources between the virtual machines running on each information handling system.